Question: Simplify the following: $(2y-1)\cdot(4y^{10}+2y^9+4y^8+2y^7).$  Express your answer as a polynomial with the degrees of the terms in decreasing order.
We distribute and simplify: \begin{align*}
& (2y-1)\cdot(4y^{10}+2y^9+4y^8+2y^7)\\
=& 2y\cdot(4y^{10}+2y^9+4y^8+2y^7)-(4y^{10}+2y^9+4y^8+2y^7)\\
=& 8y^{11}+4y^{10}+8y^9+4y^8\\
&-4y^{10}-2y^9-4y^8-2y^7.
\end{align*}We are left with $\boxed{8y^{11}+6y^9-2y^7}$.